Error Sans
Summary Error Sans is a AU destroyer, in his AU he is bent on destroying all AU'S and things he says that are "glitches" or "mistakes" in the undertale multiverse. he uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitch powers/quirks. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: 'Error Sans '''Origin: '''ErrorTale '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely older than Error Papyrus '''Classification: '''Being Bent On Destroying All AU'S '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Energy Manipulation,Soul Manipulation,KARMA (Should likely be the same as his canon counterpart),Bone Manipulation (More potent that his canon counterpart),Teleportation (Can teleport between different timelines and AUs. should be superior to his canon counterpart),Reality Warping (Can "Glitch" reality with his mere presence and distort it fundamentally),String Manipulation,Telekinesis,Gravity Manipulation,Timeline Destruction,Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Should be the same as his canon counterpart),Can Attack A Enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels,Danmaku,Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can effect higher dimensional constructs),Void Manipulation (Controls the Anti-Void, of which is a realm of nothing that sits outside of reality),Minor Resistance To Soul Manipulation (Comparable to his canon counterpart) '''Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse Level '(Error Sans is capable of preforming destruction across all AU'S) '''Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse Class ' '''Durability: Complex Multiverse Level ' '''Stamina: '''Average (Should be likely the same as his canon counterpart) '''Range: '''Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Blue Strings, Bones, Gaster Blasters '''Intelligence: '''Super Genius (Error Sans knows about every AU in existence) '''Weaknesses: '''He is completely demented. Can glitch out at random intervals in addition to that his stats can go crazy, even mid-battle '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gasterblasters: Strange, pitch black, devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like his bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. Error Sans' Gasterblasters are much larger in scale and can fire quicker than his canon counterpart. * Teleportation: Error Sans has been shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, even more so than his canon counterpart. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Glitches: Since Error Sans is a glitch in the code, he is able to leave behind trails of glitches. Said trails are able to destroy entire timelines in their wake. * Blue Strings: Unbreakable blue strings that are able to form into practically anything. Error Sans uses them to shatter souls & manipulate them, create weapons to attack with, or defend himself against attacks he's unable to dodge. * The Anti-Void: An empty white space that is in-between game files and timelines. It is essentially Error's base of operations. He is able to manipulate the space to open up portals to different timelines and AUs, and go through them at will. This space is 6-dimensional. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Villians Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Telekinesis Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users